Feathershine/Background Knowledge
Background Story : Origami was born into FeatherClan, in a family of beautiful doves. They all had silky white hair and shining blue eyes, but she was different. She was ridiculed more than often about when she was born. After all, the winter solstice was considered one of the evilest days of the year. Day light was at its shortest, and it was usually one of the coldest days. What made things worse, was that she was born during the solstice, when the moon was blocked out by the sun. Nothing but a black, slightly glowing dot in the sky, never shining on that night. When a child was born on a full moon, it was considered great fortune and luck. But what happened on Origami's birthday was never seen before. At least that was what the other members believed. Another problem was that her eyes were a bright red, not sky blue like her families. Her family respected the other members worries and ridicule about their daughter, but they still tried to love her as a normal girl. She lived through six years of her life, only being loved by her parents, and dismissed as a monster and living evil to the others. She got the chance to become an apprentice, a person that her parents trusted, and a person that she had seen a few times before. After she was appointed as an apprentice, her parents said they were off to go onto a patrol, saying that they would be back the next day. She smiled and waved not expecting what would actually happen to them. A lone member of that same patrol had wondered back to the clan, a week later, and declared that the rest of the patrol party had gotten trapped and killed in a rock slide when they were setting up camp. Her heart had shattered then, the only one that she had to love her was her new mentor. Her heart only beat with joy when she saw her mentor, and loved the training she had done with him. She had gotten so happy that she would almost cry. But four years of the same thing, and new devastating ones –you were the one that caused them to die you, freak- they said, was enough to make Origami almost commit suicide. In truth she believed them, but her loving mentor said the others were just paranoid, afraid of a new war to start or something. It was not fair to put the blame on a little girl such as her, he would say with a smile, then told her something that could make her happy again. He led her out of the FeatherClan territory and into Almarian territory, where a small village sat only a few miles away from the main Almarian camp. Her mentor stated that it might be risky, but she could have a home here. He said there was a family with two children and parents that were looking for a pet. Though it hurt her to leave her mentor, she agreed. Even if she was just going to be someone's pet for the rest of her life, at least she would be happy. Before she went, her mentor stated that she should never come back to FeatherClan, they would probably more hostile towards her. Then there she was, with the most loving family she had since her own parents. Even the villagers liked to come over and let her perch on their shoulders. So she lived with them all, as a dove never exposing her true form, for five years. Then it was her fifteenth birthday, on the solstice, the worst thing happened. A wondering patrol of dragon hunters had managed to lead a dragon they were chasing right into her village. The battle began, and things began to crumble. The youngest child, a girl, opened her cage and set her free through a window. The last she saw of her loving family, was the youngest girl, smiling up at her with tears coming down her cheeks, before their house exploded from a direct burst from the dragon. All she could do was watch this terrible thing happen in shock, in a nearby tree. This was it, this WAS her fault, it had to be. From that day on, she locked her feelings away, and only spoke with few words when spoken to. Never taking about her past to anyone. She had turned paranoid and tried not to make friends from then on. She did not want anyone else to die. For the next two years, she lived in the Almarian camp, getting a job as a maid in the royal castle. At her birthday, she would always look up at the blacked out moon, and would sob softly. She hid her wings by wearing a winter jacket all the time, even in summer. Even if she was not a total member of Almaria, this was her life for now. And there she lived on. Category:Character Subpages